More integrated circuit (IC) devices have higher pin counts for more advanced applications. Many conventional ICs, as well as 3-dimensional (3D) or 2.5D ICs, have a large number of pins. For testing ICs with high pin counts, a tester pin count limit constrains the testing of the ICs. Also, customized probe cards for the IC testing can be very expensive. If a tester pin count is less than the pin count of the tested IC, multiple insertions of the IC wafer for testing using multiple probe cards may be necessary, which increases the testing time and cost.